The Muggles of the Order of the Phoenix
by thegoodwitchofdarkmagic
Summary: Petshop/HP crossover.With the return of the Dark Lord and Ministry of Magic ruining his good name, Harry Potter will need all the help he can get. It's time for Dumbledore to ask his old friend, Count D, for a favor. See profile for details.
1. Prologue:Duty

Author Note: Please note that this story is being revamped so please excuse my mess as I rewrite and add content. This prologue is all new content, but for readers who have read this before you do not need to read this. However, I encourage you to. Also this story is rated "M" due to violence and language. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please leave me a review or send me a message. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Petshop of Horrors.**

* * *

Prologue: Duty

Shutting the elegant wooden door of the pet shop with great care, Leon carefully took off his heavy book bag and sat it down silently on the polished wood floor. He slowly slipped off his sunglasses as he frowned at the dimly lit room in front of him. Leon studied the gloomily, yet beautifully decorated room with intense interest, searching diligently for the thing that made his stomach constricted in apprehensive. The wary man walked cautiously towards the center of the spacious room, his frustration increasing with each step as he noted with annoyance that nothing was out of place. Resisting the strong urge to swiftly slip his hand into his leather jacket to retrieve his gun from its holster, Leon's frown deepened as he realized the source of his unexplainable uneasiness.

The sitting room was lacking the chaotic presence created by the mystifying Count D, Leon's employer, and the count's family of exotic and dangerous pets. Normally when Leon returned home from one of his numerous misadventures in Tokyo, he would be greeted by a scowling D. Count D would be sitting leisurely on the large, scarlet couch with a teacup cradled between his long, slim hands and be surrounded by his beloved creatures. The petite man would playfully scold Leon for being late for tea while beckoning the former detective to join him. However, today the room was devoid of flying birds, slithering serpents, sleeping dogs, scurrying cats, and lecturing Counts and that slightly frighten Leon. To Leon, it was unimaginable that D was not in the sitting room participating in some kind of activity whether it be cleaning with abnormal vigor or sipping overly sweet tea with child-like pleasure. An unwanted feeling of dread seeped into Leon's stomach as he imaged his friend lying gravely injured somewhere in the maze that made up of the pet shop.

Leon gave a soft snort at his melodramatic thoughts as he leaned against the plush arm of the couch and crossed his arms firmly against his broad chest. He was acting like a silly sixteen year old girl believing that some make-believe boogeyman had the count hostage. Yet, Leon couldn't deny the fact that some matter was troubling D. Leon caught D spacing out numerous times during the last week, his face filled with an emotion that didn't belong on the elegant man's face. The look of defeat on D's face scared Leon more than anything because for something to overcome the unearthly count must be something mighty nasty with a row of sharp, pointy teeth.

The noise of his bag being cautiously unzipped caused Leon to spin around quickly as he pulled his gun out and aimed it at the unknown intruder in one swift and silence movement. Standing perfectly still with his finger on the trigger, it took the former cop a moment to detect that the potential threat wasn't a danger nor was human. Holding a box of cookies protectively against its small chest, the raccoon stared up at Leon with wide, frighten eyes. Leon let out a loud sigh as he forced his body to relax, returning his weapon back to its hiding place beneath his coat. He couldn't believe he was acting like a complete pansy, pulling out his gun for the slightest noise. Realizing that it wasn't in danger of being shot anymore, the small creature narrowed its angry brown eyes at the blonde man, baring its tiny, sharp teeth in a low growl. Leon returned the ferocious glare with one of his own.

Despite the almost uncontrollable feeling of wanting to throttle the raccoon in front of him, Leon was also relieved to see her. Leon knew that no animal, especially the creature before him, would leave the side of the count if something horrific had taken place while he was gone. However, this fact did not give Leon the comfort that he seek. Until Leon saw the man with his own eyes, he would be unable to vanquish the fear that lurked in his mind.

Struggling to keep himself from taking out his frustration on the raccoon, Leon said in a strain voice, "Fuck, Pon-chan, you scared the shit out of me. What in the hell are you doing creeping around like that?"

Pon-chan snorted, giving Leon one last look of disgust before she dragged the brightly colored box over to the fuming man. She looked up at Leon with begging eyes, holding up the box that contained the tasty morsels she wanted so badly towards Leon. Leon glared angrily at the hopeful raccoon.

"I don't have time for these fucking games, Pon-chan," Leon snarled. "Where in the hell is D?"

Flinching at Leon's sharp rebuke, Pon-chan flattened her ears against her head as she started to quiver. Leon could feel his anger vanished at the sight of the miserable raccoon, resulting in him feeling like a complete jackass. It wasn't her fault that he was acting like a whiny child looking for his missing mother. Leon rubbed his face with his hands, trying to ward away the mind numbing headache he felt coming on. This day is turning out to be a shitty one, Leon thought. Crouching down and resting his arms on his legs, Leon said softly, "I'm sorry, Pon-chan. Do you want a cookie?"

Before Leon could register what was happening, Pon-chan gave a mighty growl and leaped at the surprised man. Hitting him directly in the chest, Leon landed on the floor hard with loud, ugly thump. Tail twitching and a smug look on her face, Pon-chan hissed at Leon before she jumped off him and ran over to her box of cookies. Ignoring Leon's foul and mean-spirited remarks, Pon-chan hurriedly dragged her prize out of the room to be devoured in peace. Leon grabbed ahold of the arm of a nearby chair and pulled himself up. Letting out a low growl of frustration, Leon stalked out of the room.

The forbidding silence that that lurked in the hallway caused Leon to falter in his search for the missing count. Once more a feeling of dread filled Leon's being as he studied the tomb-like hall. Every elegant lantern's feeble light was greedily swallowed by the shadows that clung to the walls. Leon tried to peer down the seemingly endless hall, but it winked out of existence only a few feet away from where he stood. The anger and fear gnawed at his gut as he attempted to figure out which door would lead him to Count D. So engrossed in his thoughts, Leon didn't noticed the clicking of sharp nails stealthy coming towards him.

A sharp pain erupted from his ankle as large fangs sank into his flesh. Leon yelled as he tumbled over his attacker, hitting his head hard against the wall. Colorful dots danced before his eyes as he attempted to gather his scattered thoughts. Glancing to his left, his shocked eyes met gleeful silted eyes. T-chan the totetsu gave him a toothy grin, sitting perfectly still as he watched the man turned a nice shade of red.

"Motherfucking goat bastard! Wait till I get my hands around your fucking neck," Leon snarled as he scrambled to his feet.

Giving the fuming man one last triumph smirk, T-chan slipped into the shadows. Not wanting to lose the damn beast, Leon ran after T-chan. Following the loud clicking of nails, Leon went deeper and deeper into the maze that made up D's pet shop. After walking for what seemed like an eternity, Leon discovered T-chan sitting in front of a large wooden door, impatiently thumping his bushy tail against the floor. "Is the count behind that door," Leon spat out. T-chan pushed opened the door with a paw and entered the room, not once glancing back to see if Leon was following behind him.

Leon wanted to storm into the room and give D a piece of his mind, but he forced himself to calm down. Despite the torture D had put him through today at the fucking market and the disastrous welcoming home party he received, Leon knew something was not quite right at the pet shop. If he wanted to find out what was happening to make the pet shop as lifeless as a crypt, Leon knew that yelling at the Count would not help him gain the information that he seek. He would have to hold off on his bitching about his fucked up day till after he talked to D. Taking a deep breath that did nothing to dispel his foul mood, Leon entered the room.

Like the rest of the building, the room that Leon found himself in was dimly light and reeked with potential doom for those who dare passes through its threshold. A bright light came to life abruptly in front of Leon, blinding him slightly. Cringing away from the light, Leon covered his eyes.

"Are you alright, my dear detective? You appear to be slightly flustered."

At the sound of the soft voice, Leon ripped away his hands from his eyes. Standing next to a large bed was D who was giving Leon an amused, but questioning look. Leon opened his mouth to yell at the count, forgetting about his resolve to talk to him calmly, but the words didn't come when he noticed the opened carpet bag and several different articles of clothing on the bed. Tilting his head with a half-smile on his face, D asked, "Are you feeling well, Leon? You don't look well."

Snapping his attention away from the objects on the bed, Leon swaggered over to the bed. He slumped onto it, knocking a couple of robes off the bed. Leon felt very stupid at the moment. He was acting like a complete lunatic looking for D and D was just in his bedroom, packing for some kind of trip. "You have no fucking idea what I went through to find you," Leon said, resting his throbbing head on his hand.

"I can see that the task of learning manners was not one of the mortal dangers you faced getting to my bedroom," the Count scolded as he picked up the robes, folded them, and placed them in the large bag. "How was the trip to the market? Did you get everything on the list that I gave you?"

"Yeah, yeah. All your stuff is in the living room in my bag," Leon answered. He lay down on the bed and closed his eyes, listening to the soft movements that D made as he moved about the room to collect things to pack.

"Excellent! T-chan, could you go bring me Leon's bag?" Leon heard Count D say. Leon tensed up as he felt the totetsu brush against his leg, but the sound of clicking nails moving away from him allowed the tired man to relax once more.

"Leon?"

Leon lazily opened one eye. "Yes, Count?"

"I have something very important to tell you so it would be nice if I had your full attention."

Groaning, Leon sat up and turned his body to face D. "Yes?"

"Tomorrow morning we are leaving for London and I would rea-"

"Can you run that by me again because I just not heard you say that we are leaving for London tomorrow," Leon growled as he rose from the bed.

D frowned, narrowing his eyes into slits as he placed his fists on his hips. "I did say that. Now, you don't need to worry about packing because I have taken care of it. And yes, you are going so I would drop the attitude, Leon. We are meeting with a very important client and I want you on your very best behavior. "

Dropping onto the bed and glaring at the Count, Leon whined, "Why do I have to go to London? Why can't I stay here and run the shop in your absent?"

"Because I need you to remind why humanity deserves a second chance to redeem themselves," The Count said softly as he closed his bag. "That my duty is not revenge."

"What?" Leon replied stupidly.

Shaking his head in wonder, D smiled brightly at Leon. "Never mind, my dear detective. Just be ready to leave for the airport by seven."

"Seven in the morning? You got to be kidding me, Count!"


	2. Storm

Author Note**:** This chapter has been edited and reposted on 7/12/2011. After working on it for about a month, I hope it is better then the original. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Petshop of Horrors.**

Chapter One: Storm

Monstrous dark clouds loomed over the rooftops of Grimmauld Place as a fierce rumble of thunder warned of a violent storm approaching London. The dingy street of the quiet neighborhood was speckled with puddles of filthy water and the bone chilling air kept the residents of Grimmauld Place locked away in their gloomy homes. Even with the nasty weather that threaten to bring havoc to the secluded neighborhood, Grimmauld Place wasn't normally the sort of place that welcomed many visitors.

Yet tonight that would all change. From out of the shadows that hide the hectic activity of London, two men walked swiftly and silently down the street with an air of determination. The men traveled next to each other, but they appeared to be unaware of the other as they lost themselves in their own private thoughts. Despite the appearance of normalcy, these two strangers were not two friends taking a short cut to get home quicker, nor did they know anyone who lived in one of the decaying houses that lined the dirty street.

The most normal looking man out of the duo was a tall, blonde man. He had on a pair of worn blue jeans, a nice white collared shirt, a bright red tie, and a black leather jacket. With large hands jammed into the pockets of his pants and a scowl gracing his face, the blonde stranger finally acknowledged his acquaintance with a fierce glare.

The other man was the exact opposite of his companion. He was a slender Asian man with shoulder length black hair that glistens like a raven's wing. Between his amazing purple and yellow eyes and his exotic black cloak and purple robes, he easily made heads turn wherever he went.

As if he sensed the foul mood of the blonde man, the smaller man stopped and gently grabbed the other man's arm. The blonde halted clumsily, his frown becoming more pronounced as his stormy blue eyes locked onto his companion's guarded face.

Stroking the blonde's arm in an unconscious manner, the black haired man asked, "Are you alright, Leon?"

"Just fucking peachy keen, Count," Leon growled as he ripped his arm away from the smaller man. Count D gave Leon a tight, hopeless frown, but didn't remark on his harsh actions. With a loud sigh of defeat, the Count continued his journey down the slippery streets.

As Leon watch the back of his tired friend grow smaller, he let out a frustrated sigh of his own as he slowly started after D. Leon hated the tension between himself and the Count, however he was still extremely angry at D for forcing him to accompanied him to London. He didn't understand why D demanded his presence during this trip when he could be watching over D's precious pet shop. Despite working numerous years for D, Leon still did not comprehend the ways of the animal kingdom nor did he enjoy being the company of most creatures and humans. Leon didn't see how he could be any help on this trip. He would have been more useful at the pet shop, running it while the count was visiting this mysterious customer.

At the thought of the mysterious customer, Leon stopped. Leon knew that D didn't reveal all the information he had on the old gentleman they were visiting in this dismal place and that really bugged the hell out of him. Since the day he went to question the count about the Robin Hendrix case, D has always been an enigma to Leon. In spite of the danger and horror that Leon faced while trying to figure out the puzzle that was D, Leon could honesty say he never resented the aloof and secretive behavior of the man. However, as he started after D with slumped shoulders and the knowledge that they were facing more than a customer with a sick bird, Leon started to wonder if he trusted the count too blindly.

Catching up with D, Leon slowed down his pace to match the slower and steady movement of his counterpart. At the sight of the sorrowful look on D's face, Leon guiltily turned his attention to his surroundings. Leon studied each sad house that lined the street with a critical eye, becoming more drawn into memories he didn't want to acknowledge at the moment. The broken windows, the peeling paint, and the blacken sky that hugged the sagging rooftops fueled the dark mood that was developing inside of Leon. The neighborhood reminded Leon too much of his days as a detective.

"Are we there yet, count?" Leon asked. "I hope this guy is paying us good for this."

Ignoring Leon's comment, Count D suddenly halted between two houses. Slipping his hand inside of his cloak, D pulled out a small piece of folded paper. With great care, D opened it slowly and proceeded to read something that was on the slip of paper. Leon tried to get a peek of what was written on the paper, but D had it in just the right spot where Leon couldn't get a glimpse of anything. Nodding his head in satisfaction, D held out the paper for Leon to take. Snatching out of the count's hands, Leon eagerly read the tiny, neat letters:

The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix,

Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, London

Looking up from the paper in confusion, Leon studied the two houses in front of the two men. "This can't be right, Count," Leon began. "There is no num-"The small smirk on D's face made Leon realized that assumptions about their mystery customer was correct.

Making an effort of not allowing his temper to flare, the blonde man crumbled the paper in his hand and sighed. "Why do I have a weird feeling that our costumer isn't an old geezer who owns a pet canary," Leon questioned in a low tone.

"Because, my dear detective," Count D smiled at Leon. "The man we are visiting is a wizard."

Leon just stared at D for a moment, turned, and walked back to where the two had come from.

"Where are you going?" Count D called after the departing man, rushing after Leon. Ignoring the smaller man, Leon kept right on walking. By the time D caught up with the American, Leon had reached the end of the neighborhood.

"Leon, please listen to me," pleaded the Count. "I know I should had told you the truth, but-"

"You knew I wouldn't come," Leon shouted as he spun around to face the smaller man. "Fuck, D! You know how much I hate wizards and their stupid wand -waving or whatever the hell they do."

So consumed with anger, Leon missed the look of hurt that flashed in the count's eyes as D wounded his slender hands around his arm. "Leon, I know how you feel about …ummm… people who can use magic, but I promise you, that this man isn't like the other wizards and witches you have met. He is a great man and I am positive that once you get to know him, he'll become like a grandfather to you." D said softly.

Rolling his eyes, Leon looked up towards the sky. He knew there was no arguing with the Count despite his wish of leaving the man and returning home. D had strange powers of his own and Leon knew that he wouldn't get off this hell hole alive. When the Count wanted something, he would have it no matter who has to be killed to get it.

"Let's go meet your wizard friend, D," Leon growled in defeat. "But I better find out fucking quickly what the hell is going on, Count."

Eyes filled with triumph and a smile on his face, D pulled him back to numbers eleven and thirteen. Stopping once more, Count D looked around to make sure nobody was watching them.

"Do you remember what was on the card that I gave you?"

Leon nodded sharply.

"Good. When we get somewhere with a fire of some sort, I want you to burn it. For now, I want you to think about that address. Only that address and nothing more."

It was hard for Leon to clear his mind, but once he did, something shocking happened. Like a balloon that was suddenly blown up, a house appeared from between numbers eleven and thirteen. Just like all the other homes that were located on the street, number twelve needed to be condemned. The house was covered in filth and the windows probably never had seen a rag and a bucket of soapy water in ages. The door with its dull silver door knocker was the finishing touch to the sad house that was number twelve.

"Count?" Leon asked questionly.

"Just let me do all the talking. Shall we knock?" asked D.

Climbing the rickety steps, the Count and Leon reached the door and together knocked on the door.


	3. Mistress

Author Note**:** This chapter has been edited and reposted on 7/13/2011

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Petshop of Horrors.**

Chapter Two: Mistress

Their knocks were answered promptly by a man who, in Leon's opinion, was the poster child of the magical world that muggles dreamed of. The elder man was as tall as Leon, but that was the only thing that the two men shared in common. The wizard had long, white hair and a matching beard that shone like silver in the street light. His robes were midnight blue and so were his buckled boots. Merry blue eyes peered from behind half-mooned glasses and his smile reminded Leon too much of the count's. The most intriguing thing that Leon noticed about the man was his nose. The man's nose was bent at an odd angle that convinced Leon that the wizard had most likely been in a fight that didn't involve magic, but fists.

The man's smile brighten as he recognized one of his guests. "It's a pleasure to see you again, D," the man greeted as he bowed deeply to D. To Leon's surprise, the wizard swept the embarrassed count in a fatherly embrace.

"It's nice to see you too, Albus," D said.

Releasing D from his arms, the man called Albus said cheerfully, "I was afraid that the storm would delay your arrival to London. The weather has been awfully dreadful the past few days." Shifting his attention from D to Leon, the old man's smile grew even bigger when his twinkling blue eyes came across Leon. "Ah, this must be Leon Orcot. Welcome, my boy, to London."

Unnerved by the man's friendly demeanor, Leon unconsciously inched closer to the count. "Who in the hell are you?" Leon blurted out. Out of nowhere, D's hand slammed into the back of Leon's head. Leon let out a howl of rage as he grabbed his throbbing head.

"On the behalf of Mr. Orcot, I apology for his childish behavior," the count said, glaring at his companion. "Leon doesn't understand the concept of politeness."

"It's alright, D," Albus chuckled. "There is nothing wrong with being blunt. To answer your question, , my name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, but you may call me Albus," Dumbledore said as he reentered the house. "Please come in and I welcome you to the Headquarter of the Order of the Phoenix."

Leon and Count D stepped into a long, somber hallway after Dumbledore. Leon narrowed his eyes, trying to peer down the dark, cold hallway. Leon felt like he was being watched and he didn't like that feeling at all.

"This way," Dumbledore gestured down the hall. As the three men made their way down the long, narrow hallway, Leon was completely ignored by Count D and Albus Dumbledore as the two discussed the count's grandfather. Strangely being invisible to the two friends didn't bug Leon at all. In fact, it gave Leon some time to think about the current situation and Leon needed a lot of time to think due to the numerous questions that lurked in his head.

Leon would bet on his life that there was no sick bird in the house and D wasn't here to play vet. Leon was confused and slightly hurt by D's attentions of keeping him in the dark about the true purpose of the trip, but he pushed these feelings back. Leon wondered why the count had been extremely secretive the past few weeks and why had he been acting so strangely. A feeling of dread filled Leon as an undesirable answer came to him. Whatever problem that lured Count D to London must be dangerous if it would cause D to lie to Leon to get him to come with him. And then there was the mysterious Albus freaking Dumbledore who invited them to this run down fun house. Leon studied the energetic man as he talked excitedly with D. D had never mentioned the wizard to Leon, but he was chatting away with Dumbledore like two old friends. Leon didn't like how he didn't know the relationship between the older man and the count.

Not used to all this thinking, Leon decided to examine the hallway instead to ease his aching head. It was a gloomy hallway that seemed to sallow greedily the light produced by the dirty gas lamps that were on the wall. Scattered along the peeling walls were very old-looking portraits. Leon focused his attention to the front of the hall, trying not to look at or listen to the harsh whispers coming from the pictures of long dead snobs. When the three men passed a long, tattered curtain, Leon faltered in front of it. The American was tempted to pull back the black curtain to see what lurked behind it, but Albus stopped in front of a door. The wizard pointed to the door and mouthed for them to open the door and not to make any noises. Leon found it strange that Dumbledore didn't say this out loud. Leon glanced to the black curtain and wondered if it was the reason for them to remain quiet.

The count opened the door slowly to reveal a narrow stone staircase that plunged into darkness. Not faltering once, D quickly descended. Leon looked at Albus who in return smiled at Leon. Seeing that he had no choice in the matter, Leon followed D.

The stairway led Leon into a kitchen made for a giant. From the table that could seat a couple dozen to its monstrous fireplace, the room was massive. Also it was much more warm and cheerful then the hallway with its stone fireplace that housed a large fire. Joining D at the table, Leon watched Dumbledore gracefully seat at the head of the table.

"I want to thank you, D, for agreeing to meeting me here in such a timely manner. So much is occurring and I fear that I will be unable to defend those against the darkness that is lurking so close," Albus said, folding his hands on the table. "However, before we plunge into the discussion at hand, would you and Leon like some tea?"

At the count's inquiring look, Leon shook his head. "Not right now, Albus. But maybe before we leave," Count D answered politely. "About your letter…How can Leon and I be of service to you?"

Dumbledore's face became very serious which didn't fit the cheerful man. "I am happy you came. Lord Voldemort has returned as you know and now with Damia allying herself with him, I fear that the Order will not be able to stop him. I have always respected your family's neutral position in wizarding affairs, however, I implore you to consider in joining the fight against Voldemort. I know that you and Leon have much more important business to attend to then meddling in the affairs of wiz-."

"Albus," Count D interrupted. "It would be an honor to help you and your Order."

Crossing his arms tightly against his chest, Leon narrowed his eyes at D. "Before I agree to do anything, would someone please explain what the hell is going on?" Leon growled.

"Voldemort is a cruel and evil wizard, Mr. Orcot," Dumbledore answered. "He and his followers want to rid the world of those who he considers to be "inferior" to pure-bloodied wizards and witches. The Order of the Phoenix was created by me to defend our world from Voldemort. I need two able and brave beings to be undercover professors who will strengthen Hogwarts's defenses against the evil that is Lord Voldemort. I have asked Count D if he would become an assistant professor of the care of magical creatures. And you, Leon, will have the most important job of all if you should accept."

"Being what, Albus?" Leon asked.

"Not only will you become the school's new muggle studies teacher, you will also be in charge of guarding one of my students, Harry Potter," Dumbledore said cheerfully, smiling brightly at Leon.

"Slow the fuck down! What is he talking about?" Leon demanded. He could feel his anger get the better of him and at the moment he didn't really cared if it did.

D looked sheepishly at Leon as he made an attempted to pat Leon's hand. Pulling his hand quickly out of reach, Leon growled, "Answer me, Count!"

In a small, hurt voice, D said, "Albus informed me while back that he needed some help and I thought-"

"YOU THOUGHT WRONG, COUNT, BECAUSE I WILL NOT-"Before Leon could launched into his vicious rant, he was interrupted by the shrill eruption of a woman's scream.

"It looks like you have awakened Mrs. Black, "the wizard said matter-of –factly, smile never slipping off his face.

"WHO IM THE HELL IS THAT!" Leon never received an answer. The horrible screaming was joined by a gruff yelling of a man. The yelling match lasted far too long for Leon's poor ears. By the time that the screaming disappeared, Leon was sure that he was going to have permanent hearing problems. Half stumbling half walking, a rough-looking man appeared from out of the stairway.

"Good evening, Sirius," Albus beamed at the shaggy-haired man who slumped into a chair next to Leon. "Did you sleep well?"

"I was enjoying one hell of a dream before my dear old mum woke me up. Who was the idiot that woke her up?" Sirius said.

That would be Leon," D smirked at the former detective.

"Up yours, D. It was a pleasure meeting you two, but it's time for me to get the hell out of here." Leon got up and quickly made his way towards the stairs.

"Take one more step, my dear detective, and I will be forced to deduct three thousand dollars from your next pay check," D said.

Leon froze. "Three thousand dollars! I don't even make that much in a year!"

"I know."

"YOU'RE A PAIN IN MY-"

The screaming of Mrs. Black drowned out Leon.

"THAT'S IT! WHERE IS THAT BLOODY WOMAN?"

"Her portrait is behind the black curtain in the hallway," Sirius moaned, laying his head on the table. "I wish she would just bloody shut-up."

"Don't worry about that," Leon growled as he stomped out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Arriving at the portrait, Leon received his first glimpsed of Mrs. Black. Leon had seen some pretty ugly women in his life time, but Mrs. Black had to be the ugliest he had ever seen. When her eyes found Leon, her screams became unbearable.

"VERMIN! FILTH! HOW DARE YOU ENTER MY HOUSE AND RUIN IT WITH YOUR UNCLEASENESS!

Eyeing the painting with cold eyes, Leon calmly reached into his coat and removed his gun. He walked towards the portrait, never taking his eyes off of the former mistress of the house. The closer he came to Mrs. Black, the quieter she became until she stopped her screaming all together. When he was only arm length away from the wall, Leon stopped . The two watched each other, disgusted and loathing on both of their faces.

"I hate people like you. People who look down on others that you don't even know because they aren't the "right" kind of people. Well, fuck you." Leon spat on the floor.

"How dare you," hissed Mrs. Black.

"I don't care what you think. If I hear that you been ruining your mouth again from Sirius or Dumbledore, I'll be back and I promise you that I'll have a ton of fun using you as a target to practice my shooting ."

With one finally glare, Mrs. Black disappeared behind her curtain.

"Bitch," Leon said, placing his gun back into his holster. He turned to head back to the kitchen, but he found that Dumbledore, Sirius, and D had saw the whole thing. The two wizards had shocked expressions on their faces and D had his annoying smirk on his face.

"When do we start, Mr. Dumbledore?" Leon asked.

"What? Oh, I gave D all the information you need for the job."

Sirius gave Leon a smile that reminded Leon of a dog. " Would you like a drink before you go?"

"Leon would love to, but we have much to do before school starts. Good-bye." D dragged Leon down the hall and out the door.

Eyeing his mother's portrait with a smirk on his face, Sirius asked Dumbledore, "Who was the gunslinger and his friend?"

"Oh, just some new members for the Order," Dumbledore said.

"Wicked."


	4. Journey

Author Note**:** This chapter has been edited and reposted on 7/13/2011.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Petshop of Horrors.**

Chapter Three: Journey

Two Months Later

"Watch where you're going, jackass," Leon sneered as a tiny businessman almost pushed him into an elderly woman as he scurry down the crowed platform of King's Cross. It was a beautiful fall day and it was evident that people were enjoying it by heading out of the city for an excursion. Leon and D fought their way through the mob of people, trying to reach their destination: platform nine and three-quarters.

Leon was in an unpleasant mood. He was tired, hungry, and had a horrible headache that been plaguing him since the moment he had stepped out of bed. He really needed to punch something, or better yet, someone to relieve the nervousness and dread that been eating away from since the faithful trip to Grimmauld Place. What in the hell was he thinking when he agreed to teach muggles studies at Hogwarts. He hated magic, he regularly ditched school as a child, and he didn't know how to handle kids well. But here he was off to teach and be a proper role model for students who could hex him with a simple flick of their wands.

Leon glanced over at the count to find the man happily swinging his huge suitcase around while he hummed a cheerful little tune. D's probably having the time of his life, Leon thought in annoyance. Unlike the frustrated detective, Count D was truly prepared for the challenging task they were about to face. Not only was the Count able to teach something that he was knowledge about and loved, he would also have an easier time blending in with the wizards and witches at Hogwarts. Leon, on the other hand, would stand out like a dragon in a crowd of cute, cuddly kittens. Also, it didn't help that the Daily Prophet somehow learned about Dumbledore's decision to hire him and did an article on Hogwarts's first muggle teacher. And let's not forget that he had babysitting duties, Leon moaned in his head. It still didn't understand why he had to watch over Harry Potter. Leon wondered if he had killed baby animals in a past life because his life sucked hardcore.

Of course, this little "vacation" could end up being alright if he got to kick some Dark Lord's follower's ass provided he didn't get killed in the process.

"If you had a more positive attitude about our situation, you might have a great time," D scolded Leon.

"Oh, sure, we're going to have a grand old time and that bastard, Voldemort, is going to invite us for tea," Leon said, glaring at some teenagers who stood in his way. "We could die from this little "adventure" if we let our guard down around these wizards."

"If I must give up my own life in order to protect the magical creatures that are endangered by Voldemort then so be it," Count D said softly.

"I knew it!" Leon shouted, causing heads to turn in their direction. "You don't give a shit what happens to the wizards and witches. As long as no animals are harm, nothing else matters!"

"Please, Leon, calm down! We're trying to blend in," the Count hissed, his eyes searching the crowd for platform nine and three-quarters.

The American man snorted. "Whatever, D. Besides, after traveling with you, I'm no longer blinded to the damage my kind has caused. I don't blame you for hating humans. Humans, whether muggle or wizard, are a bunch of useless pricks."

D studied his friend for a moment then smiled. "You have learned a lot, my dear detective and I'm proud of you, but you are not the only who has gain valuable knowledge during our friendship. Being your friend has given me hope that humans will redeem themselves someday."

"You're not going to hug me, right?" Leon asked.

Count D rolled his eyes. Leave it to the former detective to ruin a bonding moment. D noticed that they were near the entrance of the platform.

"You still have your book bag?"

"Yes."

"Paperwork and passport?"

"Yes, Count."

"Gun tucked away safely?"

"Everything is fine, mother. Can we just go?" Leon snapped

"Follow me," Count D ordered, pushing his way through the swarm of people. He was headed straight for a very solid-looking brick wall. Leon groaned in frustration. Leave it to wizards to use a wall for a secret passage way.

"Just keep walking," D shouted over the noise of King's Cross station. "If you don't stop, you won't lose your nerve."

Leon's walk turned into a jog as he followed D. The wall grew closer and closer and when Leon was just about to crash into it, he stumbled onto the platform of nine and three-quarters. He noticed that there were only a few students and parents standing around. Leon decided they must have arrived early. Leon spotted D going into the last train car and he ran after him. Leon rushed up the stairs and began to look for the Count. Leon found him in the very last compartment, placing steaming cups of tea and a large cake on a small table.

Leon glared at the cake in suspension. "Where did that come from?"

"Magic, Leon, "D smirked, lifting the teacup to his lips and taking a sip.

Leon rolled his eyes. "A gift from Dumbledore?"

"Yes."

"Well, it smells good, Count." Leon sat down and took off his jacket. He picked up a teacup and took a sip of super sweet tea. Instantly, the blonde man's foul mood and headache was a memory. Count's tea was one of the few things that helped Leon calm down.

"So," D began as he cut a giant piece of strawberry cake for Leon. "Are you ready?"

"If you mean teaching, hell no. I'll be lucking if I last one week before I kill someone. You know I have a temper."

"That's an understatement," D mumbled as he placed the plate on the table.

The two enjoyed their time together, enjoying the cake and tea and chatting. They had been busy preparing for this day and were thankful for this short time to relax. After a while, Leon yawned.

"I think I'll take a quick nap. Wake me up when we get there or if something happens."

"Alright."

Leon fell asleep instantly. D shook his head. Leon may be an adult, but sometime he remained the count of a child. D was putting away his things when the compartment door opened to reveal a blonde girl.

"Hello," the girl said dreamily. "Do you care if I sit here?"

The Count smiled cunningly.

HPHPHP

Harry Potter was well aware of the whispers that followed him and Ginny as they looked for empty seats. Thanks to the Ministry and the Daily Prophet, Harry knew that it was going to be hard to convince everyone that Voldemort was truly back.

"There got to be some empty seats somewhere," Ginny mumbled as they enter the very last car. There they found Neville Longbottom who was having some trouble pulling his trunk.

"Need some help?" Harry said, not waiting for an answer to his question as he took hold of Neville's trunk.

"Hi, Harry…Ginny. I can't find a seat anywhere."

"Have you checked the whole train?" Ginny questioned as she pushed passed the two older boys.

"Well…no," Neville shrugged. Harry and Neville followed the red head, looking into every compartment and finding them full.

"This is the last one. I hope that it's empty or we might have to sit on the floor," Ginny said as she pushed opened the door.

Inside were three people Harry had never seen before in his life. The person nearest to the door was a blonde girl about their age. She seemed pretty strange to Harry. You didn't meet too many people who read magazines upside down nor had jewelry made out of butterbeer caps. The man next to her was fast asleep. He was wearing black pants, black dress shoes and his black jacket was being used as his blanket. Across from the snoozing guy was the most interesting out of the bunch. He was dress in very elegant dress robes of midnight blue and his cloak was made out of black velvet. The man's yellow and purple eyes stared into Harry's green ones. Harry had a weird feeling that the Asian man could read his mind.

"Ummmm…could we sit here," Ginny asked nervously.

"Of course, child," the man said, a smile appearing on his elegant face.

Ginny sat between the sleeping man and the girl while Harry and Neville sat next to other man.

Harry was startled when the man began to speak. "My name is Count D and this young lady is Luna Lovegood. My other companion is Leon Orcot.

"Did you say, Leon Orcot? Isn't he the muggle that Professor Dumbledore hired to teach muggle studies?" said Neville.

"Correct," Count D answered.

"So I'm guessing your teaching too?"

"I will be helping teach Care of Magical Creatures."

"Sweet!" Neville exclaimed. "Maybe this year, we can have a normal, safe class."

D looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Hagrid, he's the one who teaches that class, has a fondness for all creatures; harmless and not so…harmless," Harry informed Count D

"I see. I have heard a lot about him from Dumbledore, but I haven't met the man yet. He seems like a very fascinating person," D said.

"One of best men you will ever meet," Neville boasted.

"I see. It should be honor then to meet him."

Suddenly, the train came to a screeching halt. The lights overhead flickered on and off. Everyone, expect for the Count, fell out of their seat.

"What the fuck is going?" Leon yelled, pushing Neville off of him.

"It's just like that time when the train stopped in my second year," Ginny whispered to Harry. "Do you think-"

"Let's hope not," Harry said.

"She is here." D slowly rose from his seat, eyes never leaving the window. "The first step towards destructive has finally arrived."


	5. Illusion

Author Note**:** This chapter has been edited and reposted on 7/13/2011

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Petshop of Horrors.**

Chapter Four: Illusion

"What in the hell are you mumbling about? Who stopped the train, Count?" Leon questioned as he helped Ginny and Harry up.

"Leon, stay here and protect the children," D commanded, throwing off his cloak. "No matter what you hear or see, do not open this door." The Count left the four students and Leon alone in the dim, cold compartment.

"You have some explaining to do when you get back," Leon mumbled. He reached for his backpack and started pulling stuff out. Finding his gun, he loaded it.

Harry, Neville, and Ginny stepped away from Leon, looking at him in horror. "What?" he asked.

Ginny grew pale. "Is that a gun?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Should you be using one on the train?"

"Well, if we're attacked, I highly doubt throwing my shoe at them is going to scare them off," Leon snapped. "I want you four to take a seat and don't move.

The teens did as they were told. Leon leaned against the window, arms crossed as he watched the door. Leon knew that something nasty was lurking on the train and he hoped it stayed away from them. He had a feeling that nothing would stop it until it got what it wanted. And if that is the case then…the count was walking to his death!

HPHPHP

D walked down the eerie aisle. Once in a while, the lights would flicker as if they were struggling to break the invisible force, but they would fail again. As he past the compartments, Count D could hear the excited, frighten voices that were hidden behind them. My dear students, you could never imagine the evil that has invaded your world, D thought.

D froze in misstep as he caught the vile stench of brimstone and smoke. D knew that she was here, watching him somewhere from the shadows.

"Damia. Leave this train. These children are not the ones that you seek. Those that you hunt are no longer living. Give up this fruitless search and return home."

"Have you forgotten your pledge, Count D," a voice hissed in his ear. D rapidly spun around, but he was unable to find his tormentor. "You swore to rid the world of the human race, but now I find you siding with them. Their ancestors had killed your people and your companion murdered your father."

"Leon has nothing to do with this and either does these students."

A hand appeared out of the darkness and grabbed a huge fist full of D's hair. The boney hand jerked backward causing the Count to topple over. A woman towered over the dazed man. She was so tall that her head brushed the ceiling. Her cloak was a blood red color that swirled in a wind that was only known to it. Her blazing red hair spilled out of her hood like fresh blood. Damia's gold eyes narrowed. "I have not forgotten what they did to us, D. If you won't end the reign of the humans then I will."

"Then, Damia, you will have to kill me because I will not allow you to start a war that will destroy the world," D said calmly.

Damia smiled. "I'll grant you that wish."

A bullet sped through Damia's body, causing her body to swirl away like smoke. D swaggered to his feet, grabbing the wall for support.

Leon eyed the spot where the crazy red head once stood. What the hell was that woman? The bullet went right through her like she was made out of air. Where did she go? Leon knew that she was still in the hallway somewhere.

"I thought I told you to stay with the students," D scolded the ex-detective. "Don't you care about our mission?"

"Fuck the mission. Whatever happens, you come first. I don't have many friends to be letting themselves get killed. Besides, I gave them my extra gun."

"YOU WHAT?"

"So this is your detective," Damia purred, spouting out of the shadows like demented tentacles. She wrapped her boney arms around Leon in a death grip.

"Get your fucking hands off of me, hag," Leon rumbled.

Damia laughed as she tiled back Leon's head exposing his throat. "I wonder what-"

She stopped, pain flooding her narrow, pale face. She let go of the detective and backed away from the startled detective. Then with a shriek, she vanished, leaving smoke behind to drift lazily in the air. Only thing that remain was the red cloak that was now in heap on the ground.

"What just happen?

"She was never truly here. It was all illusion. I wonder what broke her concentration," D pondered out loud. "Well, whoever did it, we owe them a favor because Damia would have killed us."

Count D picked up the cloak and draped it on his right arm. With his left hand, he smacked Leon on the back of the head.

"Don't you ever do something like that again, you imbecile," D sniffed. Leon was sure that the Count was fighting back tears. "Let's go see if Harry and his friends are alright."

Leon rubbed his head. "Did you say Harry? As in Harry Potter, the boy-"

Leon realized he was alone.

"Oh, hell."

HPHPHP

Neville gingerly held the gun between two fingers. "Ummm… Do you think we should just use our wands?"

"Duh, Neville, "Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

Looking very relieved, the boy let the gun drop to the floor.

Harry was sitting next to Luna who had went right back to reading. How could the girl read when they could be under attack was beyond him. Could Voldemort been reckless enough to send his Death Eaters to destroy the train. It wouldn't have surprised Harry. What would be the perfect way to announce your return to the world than slaughtering a whole train of Hogwarts students? I can't just sit here, Harry thought. He stood, pulling out his wand out of his jean pocket.

"Harry, what are you doing? Professor Orcot said not to leave," Neville remained Harry.

"Well, Professor D told him the same thing, but I don't see him here."

"Yeah, but-"

"Shut-up, you guys! I think there's something outside the door," Ginny said.

Harry listened. He could hear heavy panting. There was something outside, but Harry didn't see anything through the window.

"Do you hear that?" Neville whimpered, backing away from the door.

"Hush!" Ginny ordered as she dropped to the floor and pressed her ear against the door. Suddenly, something rammed into the door causing the girl to scream and fall over backwards. Harry grabbed ahold of one of Ginny's arms and pulled her towards the back of the compartment.

"Luna! Come over here," Harry whispered urgently.

She looked up from her magazine in surprise. "Why? There's nothing there."

A horrible screech demolished the silent. The horrible cry from the unknown creature caused the windows to shake. Harry was sure that they would shatter if it continued.

"You were saying, "Harry said.

"There is nothing there," Luna repeated, going back to her reading.

Whatever was outside must had found something more fascinating to terrorize than the four…well three teenagers because they could hear the clicking of sharp nails heading towards the front of the train.

The compartment was filled once again with silence, but that didn't comfort Harry. He looked over at his two friends. Neville was gasping for breath and Ginny was shaking violently, her face drained of all color. Harry wondered if he looked as bad as they did.

A knock on the door made Neville, Harry, and Ginny jump.

"Is everyone o.k.," Leon asked, walking in with Count D behind him. D quickly closed the door and locked it.

"Did you see it," Neville said.

"See what?

"They must have been attacked by one of Damia's illusions," D told Leon, putting on his cloak and gathering their things. "We will be at Hogwarts in ten minutes once they get the train going again. I advise you all get ready and we'll see you again. Make sure you lock this door once we leave. Come Leon."

When they were safely out of listening range, Leon grabbed D's shoulder. "I want to know the true reason why we're here. I'm tired of this bullshit so you better tell me."

"I promise, Leon, that after the banquet I will reveal the truth. I know now that keeping everything a secret was foolish, but for the time being, have patients my dear friend."


	6. Daughter

Author Note**:** This chapter has been edited and reposted on 8/10/2011

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Petshop of Horrors.**

Chapter Five: Daughter

"Then Hermione tripped and fell onto this first year that was lucky enough to be in her way when the lights went off," said Ron, causing everyone, expect for a fuming Hermione, to laugh.

"It's not funny!" Hermione snapped. "I could have hurt her badly."

"Who was the first year?" Neville asked, taking a bite of his potatoes. Ron pointed his fork toward a tiny girl with dull blonde hair. She was sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table, talking happily with the other new members. It was apparent that she wasn't letting getting run over by a fifteen year old girl to ruin her first day at Hogwarts.

Grinning at his friend's antics, Harry went back to his meal. After the horrible things that had happened to him over the summer-being attacked by dementors, almost being expelled from school again, and becoming the Ministry of Magic's scape goat- it was good to be back in school, surrounded by his friends. The only thing that soured Harry's return to Hogwarts was the whispers and the quick looks in his direction. It irritated Harry greatly that many people believed the Ministry's claims about him. Thanks to Hermione, he didn't have to worry about Rita Skitter writing untruthful articles about him and his friends. However, it seemed that the pesky reporter had been replaced by someone else. Judging by the glares, this new reporter was doing a super job of convincing the public that he had lost it.

"What do you think about the new professors?"

"Huh?" Harry was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed the conversation had switched topics. Hermione sighed in impatient.

"What is your opinion on the new professors?" The young witch repeated. "Ron and I didn't get the chance to meet them while we were on the train."

"I guess they're alright. With everything that was happening on the train, we really didn't have time to talk with them or anything," Harry shrugged.

"Boys," Hermione groaned, shaking her head as she joined the discussion between Ginny and Neville about the strange events that occurred on the Hogwarts Express.

Glancing up at the staff table, Harry searched for the newest additions to the Hogwarts staff. Harry found the strange Count D sitting to the right of the Headmaster, talking to the older man in an excited, hush voice. Harry found the familiarity between the two men very interesting. From the actions of the count and Dumbledore, Harry concluded that the men must know each other very well. However, this answer did not help him to figure out who Professor D was.

From his recollections, Harry was certain Count D was never mention during the several meetings of the Order of the Phoenix at Grimmauld Place. Also, it seemed unusual that nobody recognized or heard of Count D. Even Hermione, who was more knowledgeable about lesser known celebrities of the wizarding world then anyone, was unaware about the Asian man in front of them.

Shifting his glazed down the table, Harry located the muggle studies teacher. Professor Orcot was halfway down the table on the other side of Dumbledore. The muggle didn't look thrilled with the sitting arrangements and Harry couldn't blame him. The man was sitting between Professor Snape and Professor Trelawney. Snape wasn't attempting to hide his sneer of disgust of having to sit next to the new professor and Trelawney wasn't looking too happy either. It was weird enough having her attend the welcoming feast, but to see her sulking was beyond the realm of strangeness.

Harry wasn't sure how he felt about the blonde professor. Due to his avoidance of the Daily Prophet, Harry didn't get to read the article in the paper about the muggle. Yet, Harry was sure the article wouldn't have been helpful in trying to figure out why Dumbledore hired Professor Orcot or explained why the man carried around a concealed gun. Harry had to give the headmaster credited for hiring an actual muggle to teach muggle studies, but he must have lost his mind when he hired the rash blonde. Suddenly Professor Orcot looked up from his plate, his bright blue eyes locking onto Harry's startled green ones. Harry was sure the man's harsh frowned transformed into a grin, but before he could register the action, the professor just as quickly looked away, returning Snape's sneer with one of his own.

A sharp jab to the arm brought Harry back into reality. Hermione gave him a worried look. "Professor Dumbledore is about to start," she whispered.

Indeed he was. Arms outstretched, eyes twinkling merrily, and a smile on his face, Dumbledore stood before his students. "Knowing most of us would rather be in our cozy, warm beds then listen to the ranting of an old man, I'll keep this as short as possible. To our newest members of our family, I would like to welcome you to Hogwarts and to inform you that the forest that surrenders the castle is off-limits. This also includes some older students and fellow staff members." Harry was shocked when Dumbledore winked at Professor D.

"Our beloved caretaker (Ron snorted loudly) would like me to remind students once again to reframe from doing magic in the hallways."

"This year, I am happy to announce that I have found two world-class teachers. Please welcome Professor D, our care of magical creatures professor, and Professor Orcot who will be teaching muggle studies." The hall erupted with applause from four out of the five tables. The Slytherian table looked as excited about the arrival of the new professors as Aunt Petunia when she finds Harry tracking mud into her clean house.

"One more announcement I promise you. Quidditich tryouts will be held in two weeks. Well, enough of that. Off to bed you go."

"What about the Defense against the Dark Arts?" Neville asked.

Nobody answered his question. Everyone was too tired to care at the moment about the lack of a professor.

"Well, we got to lead the first years," Hermione said, dragging Ron towards a large group of first-years.

Harry, Neville, and Ginny followed the sleepy crowd out of the hall. The night would have ended great if people didn't keep sending Harry weird looks and whispering furiously as he pasted. He had a feeling that this year was going to be hell. Lucky, for Harry, nobody suffers alone.

HPHPHP

Leon was pissed off. He had been wondering the darken hallways for hours searching for the count's room and he still hadn't found it. Not only was he lost and nowhere near his destination, Leon would bet his gun that the castle was messing with him; staircases rotating to bring him to floors that he didn't want, corridors that were on the top most floor of the school that would lead him to the dungeon, the annoying portraits giving him impossible directions and the detective could have sworn that a suit of armor sniggered at him.

Frustrated, Leon decided to give up and try to find his own room when a harsh, mournful cry rang throughout the hall, growing louder with every second. A feeling of dread set up a nice little nest in his chest. Leon knew that something bad was going to happen. He pulled out his gun and crept so swiftly and silently down the hall that would make any cat proud. The dreadful sound had finally faded, but that didn't comfort Leon at all. After the train ride here, he was going to check this out.

The hallway led him to a set of narrow stairs that spiraled upward. He climbed them taking precautions to make sure he didn't make much noise. When he reached the landing, he was surprise to find himself at a dinky hallway that was a dead end. The hallway had no decorations at all, not even a window or a door could be seen.

Leon returned his gun to its holster. He was sure that the sound came from this direction. Leon wondered if the disturbing noise had been produced from tiredness and frustration. He wanted to think so, but his instincts told him otherwise.

"Where did-"

A ladder thumped to the ground in front of him, scaring the shit out of him. He peered at the ceiling and found a trapdoor swinging and a black hole that swallowed up a ladder dangling in front of him. Before his common sense could regroup and tell him to get the hell out of here, he ascended the ladder. Leon found himself in one of the creepiest rooms he ever seen. The dark circular room was crammed full of tiny, rounded tables and fancy armchairs. Surrounding the tables and chairs were shelves that were littered with items that were used for fortune telling. The sound of crackling fire was coming from Leon's left, but it was hidden behind two overstuffed chairs and a table that was set up for tea. The worst part of the room was the smell. It was so sweet that it burned the nose and made Leon want to gag. This smell makes D's incense smell like cheap perfume.

"Answers are what you seek, Leon Orcot, but will the truth hinder you and lies protect you?" Stepping from out the shadows in front of Leon was a young woman. Thin as a sapling and just as tall as Leon, the stranger gave Leon a wicked grin. Brushing back her wild, brown hair, she studied Leon with large, owl-like eyes through her thick lenses. Leon shook his head. His head felt like it was filled with cotton that dulled all of his senses. The woman looked familiar, but Leon couldn't remember where he had seen her.

"I was wondering if you heard-"

"The cry of the augurey?" she said, her eyes still fixed on Leon. Leon could halt a shiver from running down his spine "Yes, I did. Just like all great prophetess, her prediction will be ignored."

"Huh?" Leon said stupidly.

The woman sighed. "It doesn't matter for the time, Detective. We have much to talk about and I think a cup of tea would be nice." She ushered Leon to the two large chairs by the fire. Pushing Leon into a chair, she sat down herself and poured the tea into two chirped blue cups. For a while, the two just sat there, Leon not sure what he should do and the woman sipping her tea and staring into the brown liquid between sips.

"I promise that I didn't put any poison in it, Leon. Mind you, if I was you, I wouldn't accept any tea from my mother. She really wants you gone and I don't mean just out of Hogwarts."

"Your mother?" Leon asked, taking a small sip. The tea was a simple green tea, but it was still pretty amazing. Leon took a larger sallow.

"Professor Sibyl Trelawney, professor of the unappreciated arts of Divination, "the strange woman said, rolling her eyes. The simple gesture caused Leon uneasy to disappear.

"You mean the stick-thin woman with an enough gaudy jewelry to start a thrift shop," he exclaimed. The woman choked on her tea.

"Are you alright?" Leon said rising to help the woman when she waved him off. He sat back down.

"I'm fine," she croaked. "It's kind of hard to drink something and laugh at the same time."

"So I'm taking your mom doesn't care for me. Why?"

"To quote her: Those who dare meddle with destiny, even unknown to them, should receive the pushiment that Fate deems worthy. Of course, I disagree. Killing you would be such a waste," she smiled at Leon. It sent a subzero chill down his spine. It was a smile a shark would give before it ate you.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Leon growled.

"Calm down, Leon. I'm on your side and I want to help you. You are going to face a lot this year and I want you to succeed. Because if you do, life for a lot of people will be changed for the good," she said trying to reassure him.

Leon was confused as hell. What was the woman talking about? Augurey, fate and other nonsense had been falling out of her mouth since this bizarre tea party started and he had enough. The only thing he had to do was protecting Hogwarts and baby-sit the Potter kid, but Leon had a strange feeling that the woman across from him knew more than he. Leon wished he could think, but the damn smell was giving a headache.

Abruptly the woman slammed her teacup to its saucer, causing Leon to jump. She looked sheepishly at Leon. "I been talking away and I haven't even introduce myself. How rude of me. I'm Ursula." She seized Leon's hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, I think," Leon mumbled.

"Now that's done, I think it's time to give you this." Ursula turned her attention to one of the book shelves, mumbling something under her breath. A book flew off one of the shelves, landing soft with a thud on the table causing the cups and pot to rattle. Ursula stared at Leon with her creepy eyes. Wanting her to stop staring at him, he picked up the book. The worn brown leather felt rough and cool against his hands.

"What's this for?" Leon asked.

"It will help you achieve the impossible, Leon. Listen to me, forget your visit to the count and your quest for the truth. Do not trust him," she warned.

"Why-"

"You may consider him a friend, Leon, but you should also consider him your greatest foe. Any man who would mislead others and send them to do things that they would not do themselves is not a friend. He has been concealing the truth from you and he is not going to tell you what really need to know. He may have his reasons, but putting you and others in danger is not right.

From now on Leon, trust only three things: your instincts, that book, and me. Mainly the first two. It's going to be hard helping you without my mother finding out," Ursula sighed.

"Ok,""Leon said.

"Destiny is a strange thing, Leon. Some say that what you decide makes up destiny and others say that it is set in stone and you cannot change what Fate has set for you. They are both right. Fate is a cruel mistress who does not like her plans disturb, but she also has a strange love for rebels, fools, and sinners. She can be convince to let you do your thing. You should do just fine."


	7. Mistakes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Petshop of Horrors.**

Chapter Six: Mistakes

Standing outside the portrait that lead to Leon's quarters, D nervously played with the sleeves of his robe as he debated whether to enter without asking Leon for permission. Never before had the Count been cautious around Leon, however with the current tension between them, D didn't want to fracture their already damaged friendship. When Leon didn't confront him after dinner the night before, D was not worried that Leo would come to see him seeking answers. Living with the American for so many years had taught him that no matter how angry Leon was at him, Leon's curiosity would overcome any negative feelings he may have towards him. Yet, when Leon didn't come to his room later that night, the worry and shame that had laid dormant since the train ride started to plague him again. D thought it was somewhat ironic that the thing that would drive the blonde away from him was his attempts to protect Leon from the many dangers that lurked in the world.

"You should go in. He cares for you deeply despite his anger."

Startled by the soft voice, D turned his head to find a familiar little blonde haired girl standing next to him, looking up at him with a smile. "My dear Pon-chan, what a welcoming surprise," greeted the Count with a bright smile. "May I inquire how you came to be at Hogwarts?"

Looking sheepishly at D, Pon-chan replied, "Honlon."

"I always knew Leon was a bad influence on you, Pon-chan," D sighed softly, rubbing his forehead. "Do you even understand the consequence of your rash action? You could have put Kanan, Junrei, Shuko, and yourself in extreme danger."

"It wasn't my idea. T-chan said it was the quickest way for us to get to where you and Leon were," Pon-chan pouted, crossing her arms firmly against her small chest. "I was worry about you and Leon."

"I'm going to have a talk with T-chan when I see him. It was reckless what you two have done, yet I am glad that you did came," D replied, trying to keep a smile from gracing his face.

"Someone has to make sure you two play nice," Pon-chan grinned cunningly. "You should go talk to him, D. Staring at the portrait isn't going to make him forgive you."

The Count smiled sadly down at the little girl next to him as he rested his hand gently on her curly blonde hair. "Even though he may not understand the magnitude of the crime I have committed towards him, Leon is no fool, Pon-chan," D said softly, stoking the girl's soft locks. "Leon always has the uncanny ability to figure out the impossible."

Pon-chan snorted loudly as she stepped out of the count's reach. "I'm starting to believe you're spending too much time around humans. I have never seen you with so little confident," Pon-chan said worriedly, turning her attention to the dozing lion in the portrait.

"Yes, I agree," D said. "Yet, these emotions, no matter how torturing they are, are something I cannot live without."

"Even love, Count?" Pon-chan asked with false innocent, giving him a bright, honest smile.

count D arched one elegant eyebrow at the small child, returning her grin with one of his own. "When have you become so observant?

"I been watching _Law __and __Order_with Leon," Pon-chan replied in a serious tone as she tilted her to one side. "Leon has just entered the sitting room and should be out shortly"

Returning his attention to the portrait, D said, "I'm not sure if I'm ready to face him yet."

Curling her small hands into fists and placing them on her hips, Pon-chan narrowed her eyes at the Count. "I'll leave you two to make-up. Don't pull a Leon and mess this up," Pon-chan said matter-of factly as she walked down the hall and disappeared around a corner. Before D could call Pon-chan back, the portrait opened and Leon step out.

Leon wasn't surprise to find D patiently waiting outside the portrait to his rooms, however he did find it slightly unsettling that the Count looked like a small child caught by its mother doing something wrong. All the anger that had generated from the hours of staring at the fire after his meeting with Ursula disappeared as Leon took note of D's pale, troubled face and fidgeting hands. Leon wanted to confront Count D on his troubling appearance, but he kept his observations to himself as he leaned against the wall.

"Good morning, Count," Leon said, eyeing his friend with concern. "Are you feeling well?"

"Yes, I am. Thank you for asking Leon," D said with a small smile on his face. "I was going to ask the same thing to you. I was concern when you didn't come to see me after dinner. I did promise to answer all the questions you have about our mission."

Letting out a sigh of disgust, Leon shook his head. "I did try to find your quarters, but this fucking castle wouldn't let me."

"The castle wouldn't let you?" Leon smile morphed into an amused smirk, his eyes sparkling with laughter. "Who would have thought the great Detective Orcot could be outsmarted by a stone structure."

"Wait till the castle leads you to the lake and you fall in. We'll see who will be laughing then," Leon growled, violently stuffing his hands in his pockets .

"Despite this intriguing discussion, breakfast will be starting shortly and I'm sure you would like to sit next to me," D said as he started to walk towards the great hall.

Shaking his head, Leon reached into the jacket he was wearing and pulled out a crumpled packet of cigarettes. "I'm going to pass on breakfast, Count. I got too much to do before class begins," Leon groaned as he selected a cigarette and lit it. "God, I'm not ready for this little adventure ."

"If you want I could assist-" D began before he was interrupted by Leon.

"I got it, Count. I'll see you later," Leon said.

Leon didn't miss the look of disappointment that flashed across the Count's face, yet before he could tell D he had changed his mind, the slender man quietly wished him a good morning and swiftly walked away. Watching the count disappeared from view, Leon dropped his cigarette on the floor and angrily stomped it out. "I can already tell today is going to suck," Leon grumbled to himself as he stalked off to find his classroom.

HPHPHP

Harry was sure that this was the worst morning he had ever experience in his short existence. Between being thought as a basket case by many of his fellow Gryffindors and the disaster in Double Potions, Harry thought his morning couldn't get any worst until he glanced at his schedule and saw the interesting, but unwanted change to it. Receiving his schedule from Professor McGonagall at breakfast, Harry was shocked to see Muggle Studies on his schedule instead of Divination. Even though it would be nice to be able to avoid any predictions of his death for the year, Harry couldn't fathom taking Muggle Studies with third years by himself. Despite attempts to have his schedule altered, Professor McGonagall told him that nothing could be done for the time being.

That how he had found himself sitting in the back of the Muggle Studies classroom, trying to ignore the whispers and quick looks coming from the curious third year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. Resting his aching head against the desk, Harry curiously studied the classroom in order to see if he could learn something about the mysterious Professor Orcot. Harry was disappointed to find that the class room was only decorated with a simple wooden desk, a long, dull chalkboard, and several dark ugly tables the students were seating at. Turning his attention to the quill laying in front of him, Harry picked it up and started to play with it as he puzzled over the enigma that were the two new professors. Harry found it curious that Professor Orcot or Professor D wasn't at breakfast this morning. Harry was almost positive that they was something more to the muggle and his magical companion, yet Harry couldn't figure out what purpose they could serve in the fight against Voldemort.

Loud, excited exclamations ceased Harry's thoughts as he looked around to see what was going on. To Harry's surprise, he found many students surrounded Professor Orcot's desk, shoving and bumping into each other in order to see whatever was on the desk that had caught their attention. Getting up from his seat, Harry went to the front of the classroom to see what was getting the younger student all worked up. Harry peered over the shoulder of a dark haired girl in Ravenclaw and was shocked to see a very upset raccoon crouched low on the desk, its ears pressed tight against its head and its sharp little fangs framed in a snarl. When one of his fellow Gryffindors pulled his wand out of his pocket to curse the raccoon for swiping at him, Harry swiftly grabbed the boy's wand and took it from him.

"Hey! Give me my wand back," the boy exclaimed loudly, making a gave for his wand.

"Not until you promise you won't hurt her," Harry said firmly, keeping the boy's wand out of his reach as he watched for other threats to the frighten creature. "It didn't mean to hurt you. She just doesn't like being surrounded by a bunch of people she doesn't know."

"What is it, Harry?" A blonde girl to his right asked him as she inched away from the desk.

"It's a raccoon," Harry answered as he returned the wand to the boy.

"What's that?" The dark haired girl in front of him asked, turning her inquisitive eyes to his face.

"A raccoon is a creature that lives mostly in muggles inhabited areas. However,she is a long away from home. There are no native populations of raccoons in Europe," Harry explained.

"How did it get here then," the girl demanded.

"Pon-chan is a very dear friend of mine who decided that I needed a nanny," drawled a voice lazily from the doorway.

All the students quickly turned to find an amused Professor Orcot leaning against the doorway, a lit cigarette dangling loosely between his fingers. "I must say Pon-chan I never imaged you would be outsmarted by a bunch of kids."

As the raccoon rose to sit on its hunched legs as a harsh growl escaped its pull backed , everyone expect for Harry ran back to their seats. Afraid that the fuming raccoon would attack the smirking professor, Harry reached into his school robes, pulled out the muffin he was saving for later, and sat it in front of the creature. Before Harry could register up was happening, the raccoon snagged the muffin and leaped onto his shoulder, almost making him lose his balance.

"You shouldn't have done that, Harry," Leon said, walking over to his desk and taking a seat.

"Why you say that and how do you know my name," Harry asked as he eyed the eating raccoon.

"She's going to expect you to supply her with muffins every time she sees you. I know your name because it's hard not to be informed in the wizarding world. You wizards could out gossip a bunch of card-playing grannies," Leon answered, putting out his cigarette and laying it on his desk. "If you could please take a seat so I can get this over with."

"Ummm…sure," Harry said lamely.

Watching Harry and Pon-chan take a seat in the back of the classroom, Leon noticed that he had twenty unreadable faces staring at him. "What have a gotten myself into," Leon mumbled as he prepared himself for the challenged ahead.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated even though I don't deserve them.


End file.
